


Cue the rain

by Hawleysmiller



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alternative take on the reunion, soft idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawleysmiller/pseuds/Hawleysmiller
Summary: Robert and aaron reunite on a cold,rainy night





	Cue the rain

* * *

~~__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Aaron ended it with alex he knew he had to,it was the right thing to do. Alex was nice,simple and sophisticated everything aaron’s family wanted for him in a man but not what he wanted.

 

_I don’t want easy I want messed up with you forever_

 

Aaron knew how much he wanted Robert back it often hurt to admit how much he loved him but he finally decided to get back the blond who had turned his world upside down.

 

  _I met ya and you changed everything_

 

Aaron began walking down the street attempting to prepare himself,his stomach in knots at the thought of laying everything he had been keeping bottled up for months out to robert. He was so distracted he didn’t even notice robert coming out of vic’s house.

 

’Aaron are you alright’ robert said voice laced with concern.

 

‘Aaron’ aaron was still unreceptive to the voice calling him so Robert slowly placed his hand on his shoulder ‘hey talk to me’ .

 

‘Sorry sorry I was lost in my little world there’ aaron nervously laughed not expecting robert to be there.

 

’Its alright we’ve all been there sometimes’

 

’How’s seb doing ?’ aaron asked half wanting to distract himself but also because he was finding himself caring an awful lot about the little baby.

 

’Really great recently um he’s actually gone out like a light tonight according to diane she wanted to take him for the night give me a bit of a break ah’

 

’You’re doing a great job with him rob’

 

‘Thank you’ robert was trying so hard to move on since he took off the ring last month but when aaron is this genuine and amazing with him it proves to be extremely difficult as he finds himself unable to tear his eyes away from him.

 

’Right well i’d better be doing’ aaron replied after a few seconds deciding to break the slightly awkward silence.

 

’Do you fancy coming back to mine for a beer looks like it’s gonna pour it down here’ robert suggested.

 

Aaron wanted nothing more than that and he thought maybe this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to robert about everything and try and get him back but something snapped and his nerves got the better of him.

 

’Nah you’re alright i’m really tired raincheck though ?’

 

’Yeah of course i’ll hold you to that’ robert smiled at aaron and began walking back into vic’s house.

 

The rain came out of nowhere,thundering down the heavy noise of the water pattering off the houses loud enough to wake up the entire village.

 

’Robert wait up’ aaron shouted back already drenched 

 

‘I think i’ll take you up on that offer’

 

‘Yeah ?’

 

‘Yeah’ 

 

‘Come on in then’ robert opened the door open a beer already in his hand 

 

‘Actually wait wait a second just come here’

 

’Aaron are you mad i’m not going out in that’ robert roared with laughter at the mad suggestion wondering what he was up to.

 

’Please just trust me alright,promise I won’t push you in the puddle’ aaron teased

 

Robert cautiously walked back over to aaron curios to see what aaron was planning.

 

’Look aaron whatever this is please can we talk about it inside’

 

’No alright just shut your mouth right and listen to me i’ve been trying so hard to get the courage to do this and if I don’t do it now I never will okay’

 

_I mean it I love you,I mean it I love you_

 

’Aaron just tell me what is it is there something wrong ? You’re worrying me’

 

 

’ I still love you,you idiot. I’ve never stopped. I want you more than anything’ aaron couldn’t even look robert in the eyes scared of how real this all felt.

 

’Wait but what about alex I thought he was moving in ?’

 

’ I ended it with him,I wanted to do it last week after valentines but I just bottled it after his stuff with work’

 

’Cause of his work ?’

 

’Yeah and because i’m not gonna lie the way I feel about you is scary,I guess I was just scared of what it meant’

 

’I broke up with him yesterday rob,I never really wanted him I just wanted to try so hard to prove that I was over you but I’m not. I’m just sick and tired of pretending knowing that there’s something missing knowing that you’re missing from my life. It’s too hard I can’t do it anymore.’

 

’Aaron you haven’t even given him a chance you’re just rushing into this you’re confused’

 

’No i’m not,I don’t want him I only want you. It’s always been you rob you know that deep down’

 

’What about christmas ? You said if not with alex then at least not with me it seemed so final aaron like it was really over for good’ robert couldn’t stop thinking over that day. The day he had decided to let aaron go and nothing ever ripped his heart out more.

 

‘I wasn’t ready then,I was still confused but I know what I want robert I want you but if you don’t feel the same if you don’t want me then I understand’

 

’Of course I want you,you idiot how could you think anything else. This is all i’ve wanted since the day we broke up’ robert couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Aaron. His aaron wanted him back it felt like a dream but reality and his insecurity kicked

 

‘Look aaron i want this more than anything believe me but what about seb and bex they’ll be around,their always going to be that reminder’ robert knew and understood how insecure aaron was over this.

 

’I’m not gonna pretend it’s gonna be easy robert but I’m gonna give it a proper go. Rebecca didn’t break us up we did,by not talking about stuff and seb,seb’s just a baby i’d never resent him’

 

‘He’s your little boy and he’s impossible not to love’

 

’Got my genes then ey’ robert laughed 

 

‘Shut up you cocky idiot’

 

’Aaron are you sure about all of this’

 

’Robert you’ve no idea how much you’ve changed my life. You helped me through the hardest time of my life,you found my little sister liv,you saved my life and you risked yours to go back into that water and get me that ring,you planned this massive wedding,got me out of prison early and the list goes on. Listen to me I love you more than anything okay’

 

’You really mean all that ?’ robert was stunned,aaron wasn’t much of a romantic generally but hearing those words made him happier than he ever thought possible.

 

‘So are we really doing this ?’ Robert wanted to make sure aaron was ready after everything they’d been through this had to be right.

 

’I’m sure,I love you so much rob’ 

 

‘I love you too,mr sugden’

 

’Mr dingle’

 

Aaron rushed over to robert and kissed him,feeling everything else around him freeze as he realised that’s all that mattered. 

 

Robert hugged aaron into his embrace never wanting to let go still not over how lucky he was.

 

’So eh are we finally gonna go into vic’s house is free’ robert suggested taking the younger man’s hand in his.

 

’I’ve got a better idea. Let’s go home’ 

 

‘Aaron are you sure,Is it not too soon I just don’t want to rush anything I’

 

Robert was cut off by another kiss from aaron but this time on the cheek. Aaron knew how much robert loved these kisses they felt so intimate yet welcoming and like he was home.

 

’Like you even have to ask’ aaron grinned never feeling so happy as he did in this moment with his husband by his side.

 

Aaron took robert’s hand as they walked hand in hand back to the mill ready to start their new life fresh from the start and it felt great.

  

    _And I find myself looking for you_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry I literally haven’t posted on here in ages have had a bit of a writers block but I have a lot more fics planned for the next few weeks ! You can find me on tumblr robsugdenss


End file.
